caminando entre el cielo y el infierno
by Sunmi de Dong
Summary: SE FUE LA ESPERANZA SE FUE POCO A POCO EL HOYO DEL QEU TANO TEMIAMOS SE ABRIRA EN LA TIRRA Y EN GAEA AHORA YO HITOMI DEVO AYUDARLOS SI SOLO SUPIERA QEU FUE LO QUE L CAUSO Y VAN ¿QUIEN ES ELLA?
1. Default Chapter

CAMINANDO ENTRE EL CIELO Y EL INFIERNO

Soy Hitomi Kansaki, si la chica de la luna fantasma que se enamoro del príncipe de Fanelia, Van Fanel el hombre al cual aun amo, me he convertido en la representante de la magia en Japón, gracias a mi tío que me ayudo a salir adelante después de que toda mi familia murió en un accidente de auto, mi tío me crió y le estoy muy agradecida, Van, no ya casi no habo con el, esta muy ocupado y mas en los últimos días pero no me ha querido decir por que, a Merle la contacto debes en cuando, al igual que a Milerna y los demás, en estos últimos días con el que menos he hablado es con Allen, tuvo una discusión con Van y no me ha podido contactar por que el dije lo trae el, ahora me dirijo a mi clase de esoterismo, llevo bastante buen tiempo

RIIING- Su teléfono suena y le el mensaje que venia en el

"Una ves mas" –pensaba una castaña que caminaba con pereza por las calles – "si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que quería de i no me habría metido en esto"- volteo con pesadez y miro a 2 hombres robustos y altos musculosos que venían detrás de ella a un metro de distancia, la castaña se detuvo frente a una hermosa y cara cafetería a la cual solo asistían gente muy importante la chica entro con total calma como si no fuera retrasada a su cita

Señorita Kansaki muy buenos días

Buenos días Gus ¿Cómo has estado?-Gus era el portero de ese lugar

Bien señorita, por favor la están esperando en la mesa del privado principal

Gracias Gus eres muy amable-Entro y camino hacia el apartado que le avisan asignado y ahí frente a ella se encontraban su tio y otro hombre

Que bueno que ya llegas, te estábamos esperando

Tenia una junta-Estaba harta de esa clase de juntas esporádicas y su maestro de esoterismo mas

Un hombre de cabello blanquizco volteo a verla- Bienvenida Señora Kansaki

No le contesto y tomo asiento en el centro de los dos hombres

Estamos aquí por que el señor Dukenser acaba de avisarlos el representante del clan mas importante de Italia acaba de mandar a llamarte

¿Y que quiere con migo?

Una ves mas había pasado, ella era una persona muy buena y amable pero en cuanto a negocios no se tentaba el corazón, una ves lo había hecho y le costo dos azote por parte de su tío por su falla

Tranquila hija…

No, déjela Señor Adfhus esta bien, comprendemos que entre la escuela y el clan no tiene mucho tiempo

Así es y no lo pienso perder me alegraría que me dijera para que me llamo es tarde

Iré al grano entonces, el líder de nuestro clan de Italia ha pedido a su clan de Japon su apoyo con un problema que se ha suscitado

Ya veo, lo he oído y tiene toda nuestra cooperación –Se comenzó a levantar-Ahora me retiro

Por favor espere ahí algo mas, le pedimos que en su tiempo de descanso valla a Italia

No lo creo tengo cosas que atender aquí

No me parece una muy buena idea hablarle así a alguien que ha venido a pedir su ayuda- dijo una vos masculina que acababa de aparecer, Hitomi alzo la vista y vio a un chico de aproximadamente 20 años. Un año mas que ella ojos azules o grises cabello azabache y buen cuerpo

¿Y tu eres?

Soy el representante del clan de Italia Hiragisawa Yaten

No pensaba que vendría también usted

Es un asunto de mucha importancia y requiere de todo su apoyo así que he decidido dejar los deberes por un tiempo par pode intentar convencerla

Bien en ese caso, te daré mi respuesta en una hora

¿Se puede saber por que lo va a pensar ?-pregunto el acompañante de Yaten

Por que es o muy difícil notar que el representante de Italia es de gran poder y me parece que la situación podría estar peor de lo que pensé, leeré los informes y veré que es lo pertinente

En ese caso esperare con ansias su llamado

No se preocupe lo haré, aunque puede que la respuesta no le agrade

Con tal de oír su vos no me importaría

Me alegro, con permiso, debo llegar a una practica de esoterismo en 10 minutos –todos se levantaron y ella salio del café donde una limusina la esperaba

¿La llevo Señorita? Va retrasada para su clase de esoterismo

Si gracias Benjamín no se todavía que seria de mi sin ti –Le dedico uan gran sonrisa y subió y la limusina arranco en seguida

Llegaron a un templo Budista

Gracias Bemjamin, ven por mi en la noche algo me dice que tendré que recuperar clases

Eso es verdad- Una vos detrás de Hitomi la hizo voltear, era el maestro que la estaba esperando, un anciano de 71 años

Lo siento tuve una junta de imprevisto

Esta bien te salvaste, llegaste justo a tiempo vamos- Jala a Hitomi y le guiña un ojo a Benjamín que solo sonríe- Ben ¿vienes para cenar?

Claro señor vendré cuando venga por Hitomi a las 7

Yo estaba pensando a las 10

Y yo a las 5-protesto Hitomi aunque su horario normal era a las 7

No tientes a tu suerte mujer a las 7 –se giro y siguió caminando hacia Hitomi que volteo a ver a Benjamín y le sonrió provocando el sonrojo de Ben que para los que no lo sepan es el sobrino del maestro y sabe también esoterismo pero quiso ser el chofer de Hitomi en lo que se acostumbraba al estado de trabajo del clan y que ahora es su chofer de medio tiempo para dedicarse a el trabajo de la esoterismo en la otra mitad de el tiempo

A media hora después de iniciar sus clases

¿Por que no vas a ver que esta haciendo la gata?-Hitomi se giro y lo miro desconcentrada

¿Mande?

Que por que no vas a hablar con tu gata, tu amiga esa del mundo místico, ella debe de saber lo que esta pasando con lo de el problema de Italia

¿lo dices por que la otra abertura se esta dando en Gaea?

Si, exacto, no me parece que sea bueno que ella sea comida para Ángeles o demonios

No son ángeles son Riuyin y no creo que sea un problema, la apertura principal esta dándose en Italia, y además su vida ha estado muy bien, de pronto el espejo que estaba frente a ella comenzó a brillar

Creo que te hablan-Dijo el maestro y salio de ahi -preparare la cena

Hitomi se concentro en el espejo y vio la imagen de Allen

Allen, que bueno te comunicas ¿Cómo has estado? Me has tenido abandonada

Lo siento Hitomi, pero tenemos un problema

¿Qué sucede?

Es que he descubierto que hay una apertura que no se de donde salio ero me han informado que se esta tragando cuando se le acerca, pero Van ha estado muy ocupado con la fiesta que no me ha puesto atención

Omitiendo lo de la fiesta Hitomi se preocupo, así, que el orifico ya había empezado ha hacer de las suyas, solo faltarían tres semanas para que empezara la batalla en Gaea

Tranquilo Allen

¿Viste algo Hitomi? Hace tiempo me habías preguntado si había algo raro en el ambiente y te dije que no ¿ya sabias de esto?

No exactamente, lo sospechaba, Allen, déjame comunicarme con alguien mas y no te preocupes, estaré en contacto, por favor solo no te acerques y mantén a todos al margen, que no se propague el pánico….-Hitomi le explicaba lo que debía de hacer y el la escucho atentamente, ¿Desde cuando Hitomi era una experta en eso? Después de haber terminado la conversación Allen corto un fragmento de el dije de Hitomi y se dio vuelta para poder salir de ahí sin que lo descubrieran, Hitomi le había dicho que fuera ahí y alejara a todos, que ella vería que seria lo mejor pero que se preparara para la batalla, salio y miro a Milerna que estaba cuidando que nadie lo viera y se paro junto a ella

Todo bien

¿Pudiste hablar con ella?

Si, pero no fueron muy buenas noticias creo que tendremos otro enemigo en poco tiempo no se come pero ella ya lo sabia y el no

Si, el no estuviera tan distraído también se hablaría dado cuenta-Dijo Milerma mirando al lugar donde se encontraba Van y una Joven de cabello café y ojos del mismo color de Tes. morena y de buen cuerpo frente a otros hombres

Déjalo, es un idiota

Siegues molesto por que aun no le dice a Hiomi lo de su boda con Alvae

Es que es incomprensible, ella lo esta esperando y el lo que hace es jugar con sus sentimientos, eso no me parece justo

No lo es pero deja al rey cometer sus errores

Errores que pueden causar un gran dolor a un ser que quiero

Déjalo, el sabe lo que hace y si no después de todo estas aquí para poder estar a su lado ¿no?

Si, me retiro tengo algo que hacer

No se te olvide que dentro de una semana es la fiesta de compromiso

No se me olvidara, no te preocupes

Bien te esperare aquí

Si nos vemos, Serena me esta esperando para irnos

Me salidas a tu hermana

Si, no te preocupes cuídate y avísale a Merle que estoy bien

Ok , no te preocupes

Allen salio de ahí

"Si solo el rey de Fanelia tuviera la mitad de cerebro que tu no haría sufrir a Hitomi"

En la tierra

Voy a Italia mañana, con mi maestro de esoterismo y con Benjamín, los demás llegaran dentro de unas semanas, si no podemos detener lo que suceda, este y el otro mundo están en peligro, nos veremos mañana Hiragisawa

Si, te espero Kansaki, hasta mañana

Hitomi se voltea y ve a su maestro quien asiente con la cabeza

Bien hija, solo falta que el problema no lleve a mayores mañana salimos a Italia para enfrentar al oyó de la muerte…

Continuara


	2. El Hoyo

Voy a Italia mañana, con mi maestro de esoterismo y con Benjamín, los demás llegaran dentro de unas semanas, si no podemos detener lo que suceda, este y el otro mundo están en peligro, nos veremos mañana Hiragisawa

Si, te espero Kansaki, hasta mañana

Hitomi se voltea y ve a su maestro quien asiente con la cabeza

Bien hija, solo falta que el problema no lleve a mayores mañana salimos a Italia para enfrentar al oyó de la muerte…

….

….

A la mañana siguiente Hitomi estaba preparada para ir a l aeropuerto cundo de pronto una luz comienza a inundar la habitación proveniente del espejo, Hitomi corre hasta ella y ve a través del espejo a Van

Van que pasa?

Nada Hitomi, tenia muchos deseos de vete eso es todo –El joven baja la cabeza

Estas bien Van pasa algo?

Hitomi yo… - Levanta la cabeza y fija su mirada en Hitomi – "Como decirte que estoy comprometido Hitomi como?"- Hitomi quería decirte algo muy importante

Tu dirás Van que pasa?

Hitomi, ahí alguien de quien debo hablarte,… yo no se como decírtelo pero es necesario que lo sepas yo… - En ese momento alguien entra a la habitación de Hitomi y esta se voltea rápidamente

Hito vámonos se hace tarde preciosa –Le dijo Ben tomando su maleta, Van al oír es

se puso rojo del coraje

Voy en seguida Ben no me tardo – Hitomi se giro a ver a Van pero este ya no estaba

Niña vamonos que se hace tarde – La voz de su maestro la hizo voltear –Estabas otra ves con la gata?

No – bajo la mirada al espejo- Estaba con el – suspiro y salio de la habitación junto con su maestro

Minutos después ya se encuentran en la limusina que los llevara hasta el aeropuerto

En Gaea

Van se encontraba sentado en su escritorio cuando tocaron la puerta

Adelante

Buenos días Van –Van solo levanto la mirada unos segundos para volver a Milerna y concentrarse una ves mas en sus papeles

Pasa algo?

Nada a ti te pasa algo?

No

Van, te conozco- Se sienta en uno de los sillones frente al escritorio- Algo te pasa

No es nada, solo que estoy muy ocupado

Hablaste con Hitomi? –El rostro de Van hizo una mueca de disgusto al oír el nombre

No, no eh hablado con ella

Y cuado lo piensas hacer?

No lo se cuando tenga tiempo

Van –dijo Milerna molesta- Tuviste suficiente tiempo, la fiesta de compromiso será en una semana ¡¡¡-Grito exasperada – NO PUEDO CREER, COMO TE HAS VUELTO, DESDE QUE CONOSIST A ESA MUJER NO DEJA QUE NEDIE SE TE ACERQUE QUE PASA CON ELLA VAN? QUE TE HIZO?

Van se levanto furioso de su escritorio –No te autorizo que hables así de ella, es mi PROMETIDA

Si lo se, pero por Dios Van ya no eres el de antes, aparte Hito mi te ama, aun te espera. No se merece lo que le estas haciendo- intento razonar Milerna

Y quien te dice que aun me espera? – grito exasperado – tal vez ni lo haga

COMO REY PUEDES SER MUY BUENO VAN FANEL PERO COMO PERSONA ERES UN ASCO¡¡¡ -Se dio la vuelta y salio del lugar

No entiendes nada – Se dejo caer sobre la silla y lanzo todos sus papeles al suelo- Maldito sea el momento en que te conocí Hitomi Kansaki, Maldito sea ese momento

En la tierra

HItomi se encontraba en el avión, hace un rato que habían despegado

HItomi que te pasa?

Nada maestro, estoy un poco preocupada por lo que esta pasando

Calma Hitomi , por eso estamos en este viaje, duerme un poco, llegando a Italia ya no podrás descansar

Esta bien

Holas mas tarde Hitomi y los demás estaban de camino a la mansión Hiragisawa en una limusina que los había ido a recoger

Espero que no causemos molestias – dijo el maestro de hitomi

Claro que no, jamás causaría molestias para mi tener a una hermosa joven y a un ser tan importante como usted en mi mansión

CUIDADO¡¡¡¡¡¡ - frente a ellos se aro un gran hoyo negro con unos cuantos rayos saliendo de el

Demonios , paren el auto – El carro freno inmediatamente

Como es que avanzo tanto en tampoco tiempo? – Dijo Hitomi acercando se a Yaten

No lo se, cuando me fui de aquí estaba todo bajo control

Ahí que cerrar este hoyo lo mas pronto posible

Estoy de acuerdo don tigo-Se giro hacia los demás-Ahí que salir de aquí de inmediato-

Todos comenzaron a salir de la limusina y vieron como de pronto el hoyo negro comenzaba a acrecer y absorbía la limusina

Maldición esto no me agrada

A mi tampoco- El hoyo comenzó a crecer mas y comenzó a sentirse poco a poco una brisa que cada vez aumentaba mas su velocidad

Que demonios pasa? – Yaten tomo de la mano a Hitomi – por nada te separes de mi Hitomi

Hitomi asiente con la cabeza mientras mira a su alrededor – El hoyo negro esta absorbiendo las cosas Yaten ahí que irnos de aquí

Hitomi tiene razón muchacho ahí que salir de aquí – De repente ven como el hoyo aumenta la velocidad y la intensidad de succión jalando algunos botes de basura algunas flores y demás

Los chicos poca poco avanzaban pues la fuerza del viento comenzaba a absorberlos a ellos también

Hitomi no te sueltes de mi…- Hitomi asintió pero de repente tropezó con algo

HITOMIIIIIIIIII- Yaten corrió hasta ella intentando evitar que fuera absorbida mientras Hitomi volaba a causa del viento

YATEN SUELTAME O TE ABSORVERA A T I TAMBIEN

NO LO HAREEEE

Al ver esto el maestro regreso de inmediato a socorrer a ambos muchachos tomando la mano de Hitomi

HITOMI ENCOGE LSO PIES – Hitomi estaba punto d ser tragada por el hoyo negro cuándo de pronto una luz segadora la envolvió a ella y a Yaten

Continuara

Lamento no haber actualizado pronto no lo vuelo a hacer u.u

Viridiana gracias por haber dejado un review pondre mas de la prometida de Van para que la vallas conociendo, gracias


End file.
